Dark Souls
by AryaJoyy
Summary: It took one incident for my life to change forever. Hi everyone! This is an Ichigo x OC romance story. It is still in process and I would love to know what everyone thinks. Thank you


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" It stared at me from the top of the stairs. I was completely frozen. I could not tell whether I was frozen because I was horrified or if my naive mind believed that if I didn't move, I wouldn't be been seen by it. I sat on the floor of my living room. I had to of been no more than 7 years of age. I saw sunken eyes staring at me from the top of the stairs. It had long, stringly hair that swept on the ground. Its hands were large with black, long fingers followed by long nails. It had what would be best described as a sinful grin with long teeth. It had done nothing but slowly wave at me. I was horrified. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" I snapped back to reality when a soccer ball rolled by my foot. I shot my eyes opened and saw two children no more than 8 years of age run towards me. One was blonde with blue eyes and the other had black hair and onyx eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" "Sorry!" The black-haired boy called out. It was in that moment I remembered where I was. I was sitting on the bench in the park down the street from my house. "You're alright, deary" I laughed politely and kindly kicked the ball hard enough to reach them. When I kicked the ball, the two children chased it further down the park. I couldn't believe my mind had drifted to a memory I haven't thought about in years. That memory had always made me nervous. I remember I was home sick from school that day with pneumonia, so I rationalized this terrifying incident with me hallucinating from a fever. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" Sure, I have seen some ghosts in the past, but if you ask anyone on the street, they probably would have said that they saw something at least once in your life. The idea of ghosts had always fascinated me, but I wasn't sure if there was a higher power or not. I like the idea of there being ghosts and a high power, but I could never bring myself to truly believe in something as such. The idea of us becoming nothing after death struck me with anxiety, but I quickly left that thought in the back of my mind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" Why was I thinking about these existential questions all of a sudden? I took a deep breath and exhaled. I will be starting school on Monday. I went for a walk down the street to look at this new town. I moved to Karakura Town two days ago. Today was the first day that I had ventured off completely by myself. I live with my mom and dad, but we are only plan on living here for a few years, so they say. My father moved to Karakura town for work, so unfortunately I was dragged along as well. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" The sun began to set and I figured it would be a good time to go home and get some shut eye. School begins tomorrow and I figured that I should probably get some shut eye. I was supposed to start in two days, but I felt as if I would die from boredom if that was the case. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I started to become anxious thinking about going to school tomorrow. I always saw myself as a somewhat social person, but I have always struggled with anxiety. Part of me felt like, 'what if I go to school and everyone hates me?' while the other part believed, 'Aw fuck it who cares. I probably wont be here for long anyway. We will move again"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" I sat up from the bench and began walking home. I had my headphones in listening to music. Listening to music and walking calmed me down a lot. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I put one in my mouth and grabbed my lighter. I seemed too much like a goody two shoes to be smoking, but honestly it was a habit I picked up from my hometown. I lit the cig and took a long inhale. My parents don't know I smoke so I try my best to keep it a secret. I know I should quit because I was already asked about joining the tennis team for school. I finished my cig before reaching the house. I grabbed some lotion from my bag and put it on my hands to hide the smell. I reached the front door of my house and opened it. My parents were gone for the night and I decided to go to my room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" I walked into my room upstairs and threw my bag in the corner. I picked up my book from my dresser and began to read on my bed. It wasn't long before I began to drift to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" It took just one moment that would change my life forever. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It wasn't long until I woke up in a fright. 'Oh no' I thought to myself. I looked over in the corner of my room and saw a tall, dark figure. I tried to open my mouth to scream but no words would come out. I tried to move my hand and there was no motion. It was then I instantly recognized that I am experiencing sleep paralysis. My long blonde hair felt soaked in sweat. Why can't I scream? The figure was standing and staring at me. After what felt like an eternity, the figure walked towards the open window and jumped out. It was almost instantly that I felt the sleep paralysis lift, but I was too afraid to life my head and look out the window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""God" I mentally cursed to myself, "why am I such a pussy?". After a moment, I finally took a big gulp. I picked up my head and looked out the window to see where the figure had gone to. The figure was standing at the telephone pole across the street. I grew this ominous feeling because the fence next to the pole was destroyed. I had heard a few days before that there was a terrible accident and that there were two injuries and one death resulting in the accident. I saw the figure and laid back down quickly with the covers over my head. "This isn't happening this isn't happening" I repeated to myself. It wasn't until I finally gained the courage again to look out the window. I am not sure where this sudden bravery came from, but it was pulsing through my veins. I looked out the window and that's when I saw it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" "What?" I said extremely confused. There was a short girl standing across from the dark figure along with a tall man next to her. The man was wearing black and had orange hair, with a sword on his back?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""what the fuck…" I caught myself muttering but then quickly covered my mouth when I saw the girl look around. The orange haired man reached for his sword and placed the hilt on the creature's forehead. Within an instant, the creature was surrounded by a beautiful blue light and was pulled into the ground. I stared wide eyed. This is amazing. I have to be dreaming yet I feel so awake. I heard the man mutter something that I could not make out. The dark haired girl looked around her as if searching for something, "I feel it too. There is a strong presence nearby". I quickly moved my head and laid down before she had the chance to have a glimpse of me. A strong force? What was she talking about? None of this made sense to me. I laid awake for the majority of the night until I had finally passed out from exhaustion. span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p


End file.
